


Not So Quiet After All

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, im sorry, really badly written smutt, this was my first attempt at smutt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-15
Updated: 2012-09-15
Packaged: 2017-11-14 07:12:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/512681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quick sabriel smutt</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not So Quiet After All

“All quiet” Sam asked from the couch where he was lazily flipping through channels  
“Not for long” Gabriel suddenly appeared less than a foot away from and Sam straightened, his eyes sharpening with interest as his mate moved to straddle him  
“Is that so” Sam tilted his head and bit back a groan as Gabe ground down against him.  
“What, you don’t believe me?” Gabe smirked as Sam struggled to stay silent beneath him  
“Not quite” Sam gasped. Gabriel chuckled and leaned in to capture Sam’s lips in a filthy kiss that went straight to his groin. “Too. Many. Clothes” Sam groaned when Gabriel moved from his lips to lick along his jawline and suck on his neck. He felt the archangel smile wickedly against his neck and heard a snap as all their clothing vanished.  
“Better” Gabriel asked as Sam was attacked by the sensations of bare skin on skin  
His only response was a wanton moan as Sam flipped him over so he was on top as he attacked Gabe viciously with his mouth “Much”


End file.
